Broken Rose
by HollowedLover1379
Summary: 'I just want to help you, I promise to always be there for you always, Ally,' he told her, tears evident in his eyes. 'I want to help because I love you.' What happens when two old lovers cross paths again? *Test Fic


Chapter One

"_**You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."**_

_**-Dr. Seuss**_

* * *

_You could say that life wasn't all that great for me. You could say that took me a few chapters in my life to get here. You could say I was a whore and that no one would ever love me. You could say it all. But I can tell you one thing, I was told that I was only human and that we all make mistakes. That we should be forgiven for those mistakes and I believe that. I believe that because someone loves me and I have three wonderful children with that someone._

_I wasn't worthy of someone's love? I proved you wrong, in so many ways. You must think that I'm crazy for even wanting to be with him, but he's helped me. I went through so much but he stuck by my side. He cared for me and housed me when I needed it most. I made him go through my bad times and my good times and he still loved me._

_I could laugh about it, but like Marilyn Monroe said, if you can't handle my worst, then you sure as hell can't handle me at my best._

* * *

She blindly searched for her pants. Why did she do this to herself? Lowering her standards so she could feel what love was. But as the days went on, she still couldn't figure it out. All alone out this world, trying to make ends meet. She wiped the tears from her face and grunted when someone jerked her back. "Where the hell do you think you're going, whore?" they screamed in her ear.

She elbowed him in his face and quickly struggled in to her pants. She turned around and spat in his face before kicking him. He grunted and glowered up at her. She felt her bottom lip tremble as she turned around to grab her shoes. Quickly slipping them on, she reached for the door knob, trying to leave. She wasn't going through this again. A pair of arms picked her up and pulled her away from the door. She screamed loudly and clawed at his hands.

He hissed in pain and dropped her. She landed steadily on her feet and ran out the door, ignoring his cursing and persistent yells demanding she come back. She made her way down the stairs and out the door of the crumby apartment building. The outside air hit her like a gust of cold wind and she shivered, wrapping her arms around her torso. She shook her head at her own stupidity. It was New York City in the winter. Why the hell was she wearing her tank top only? She should've been smarter and grabbed her jacket.

She looked to the sky and ran a hand through her chestnut hair. It just happened to be snowing as she was trying to leave the area. She shivered and bit down on her lip. _Only three more months of winter, and then, it'll be spring,_ she thought, _I hope I can stay undercover until then. I can't return to that life or my other one. They have to be distant now. I'm done… I can't do it anymore._ She spotted a little boy happily sliding across the ice with his parents. A small smile graced her features and she gasped, realizing something. She quickly ran down the streets, sliding every now and then.

That reminded her of something very important to her. She arrived at an apartment in less than forty minutes and opened the door quickly. She made a mad dash towards the stairs and ran up them. She knew that she probably looked crazy as she did this, but she could care less. She made it to the second floor and slid the key in the little hole, opening the door. The smell of stale alcohol abused her sensitive nose. Her heart stopped seeing someone walk out of the kitchen, holding a little brunette child. She frowned at her and walked forward. "Just where the hell have you been?" she screeched.

She braced herself for the incoming attack of names and violent fury. The little girl in her arms squealed with delight, seeing her. "Mama!" she exclaimed happily.

Her small, pudgy hands extended towards her and she reached for her, too. Just as she was about to take her, the little girl was set down on the stained couch. The brunette gritted her teeth in anger and glared at the woman before her. "How the hell did you find me?" she asked in a deadly whisper.

The woman shrugged and twirled a few strands of the little girl's hair with her index finger. The brunette reached for the child and pulled her away from the girl. "You smell _**terrible**_," she told her.

Amusement danced in her brown eyes and the brunette resisted the urge to punch her. "I'm not going back! You're not my mother and he's no longer my father! Leave me alone!" she yelled.

The woman recoiled in shock and dropped a letter on the table, before walking past her. She lightly brushed her and snorted. "I don't care. I'm not here because of that. I came to deliver the letter and to leave shortly. Good night, Ally."

She walked out and Ally put down the little girl. She walked over to the couch and grabbed the letter off the table. The little girl ran up and hugged her leg tightly as she opened the envelope slowly. She unfolded the paper and her eyes scanned the letter.

_Ally,_

_I truly miss you. I am sorry about what I have done. You are truly precious to me, alright? Come home, let's make some amends. I'll even cook your mother's favourite dish._

_Love,_

_Daddy_

Ally ran a hand through her hair and pulled out a lighter from her pocket. She lit it and waved the paper over the flame. The young child reached for the flame and Ally pulled it out of her reach. She pouted and Ally sighed as she watched the letter burn. "Don't worry, Bethany. You'll only need me and me alone. I'll find a job to support us both."

* * *

He pulled back a blind and frowned. It was getting later. Where the hell was she? He sighed and stepped away from the window, pinching the bridge of his nose. Who was he kidding? She was always late. And she acted as if there was nothing wrong with their strained relationship. He was ready to break off the relationship. There was nothing good about her. "Sir, she's not coming. She said that she was busy," a female told him, walking in.

He growled in frustration and turned around. He glared at his timid sectary, but his face softened at the sight of her fright. He sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair. He gave her a strained smile and nodded. "It's fine." The woman nodded. "Go home Janet, you could use the rest. Christmas is soon, go shopping for the kids," he said.

She smiled brightly and nodded, thanking him. She walked out, closing the door behind her. The man walked over to his desk and swiped everything off. He was extremely pissed off. That was the fifteenth time she cancelled out on him to spend time with her 'secret lover' that she knew so much about. There was a knock at the door and someone entered. "Are you okay or did she cancel again?" they asked.

He turned around and chuckled deeply. He looked at her and rubbed his chin. "What do you think?" The woman chuckled and shook her head. "I know; I should just end it. I want to. I give up everything for her ass. I take time off touring to spend time with her, but she's basking in Dallas' love and attention. I give her all the fucking attention she needs." He grabbed his laptop off the chair in front of the woman. "Dammit, Trish, look at this shit! She took a _**picture**_of this and sent it to me. Did I want to see them engaged in such an intimate way? Fuck, it's hard to be an owner of your family's business and a singer at the same time. What doesn't she understand?" he yelled.

Trish blinked and sighed. She tapped away on her iPad and flipped it to show him a picture. "Remember her, Austin?" she asked.

He peered closely at the picture and frowned again. He knew that face from anywhere. Why was Trish showing him a picture of an old friend in such a skimpy outfit? "Trish, what the hell…?" he whispered. "Is this…?"

Trish nodded and slid to the next picture. She was on the streets, waiting for something – _**someone**_. Austin rubbed his temple and leaned back on the desk. "So… she's alright?" he asked.

Trish shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Dez sent me the pictures and met up with her. Apparently, she's a struggling single mother. She can barely feed her daughter, much less herself," Trish explained. Austin looked at her incredulously. "I know right. He snapped all these pictures of her. I was shocked too; I never knew she left Miami to do something like _**this**_."

He inhaled deeply and shook his head. "I can't… not after the way she said bye to me. I just… put that away, Trish." She nodded and turned off her iPad. "Let's go get something to eat, since I was bailed out on."

* * *

The next morning had to be hard on Ally. She woke up to Bethany's crying and ran to prepare her five-year old daughter something to eat, only to find out that there was nothing in the fridge and she didn't have the money for IHOP or any other place so they could eat breakfast. She felt guilty; her daughter was going to be hungry all day again.

So, she found herself crying against the fridge and gripping her hair tightly, a note crumpled up in her hand. She was three months behind on her rent and she didn't have the money for it. At this rate, she'd be evicted and homeless with her daughter. She bit her lip and stood up. She hovered over Bethany's sleeping form and picked her up. Her daughter was underweight for a five-year old child, and she was also uneducated. Ally didn't have the money to teach things from a book so she tried her best. She really did.

There was a banging at the front door and Ally ran to get it. When she opened it, the landlord was looking angrily at her. "I don't have the money, but I'll get it! I promise!" she pleaded. He shook his head, a look of sympathy in his eyes. Ally felt tears in her eyes and bit her lip, nodding. She smiled at him and hugged him with one arm. "Thank, Greg. You've done so much for me."

He nodded and wiped her tears away with one thumb. "Ally… I have–"

"No, I won't. I can do this on my own. Thank you anyways," she whispered.

She gave him the apartment keys and past him. He looked at her retreating form. "Ally." She turned around and gave him a watery smile. "Everything happens for a reason. You may be having bad days, but I'm sure your good ones are coming soon."

She nodded and continued walking away from him and the apartment building. It was official, she was now homeless.

* * *

_I remember that day clearly. I was all alone with my daughter. I tried homeless shelters and tried to find jobs, but I wouldn't get hired or let in. I was devastated because I knew that I could lose my little girl at this rate. I didn't want to. She was all I ever had. But it was like God touched my shoulder, like he planned all of this. I won't lie, I was a Christian, but after mom left, my beliefs seemed to have dimmed. _

_I thought my life was over. It was winter and I was on the streets for Christmas and probably the rest of my life. Bethany – my main priority – wasn't never going to have a Christmas full of food and being surrounded by love ones. Asking for her father was out of the question because I was never going to him._

_But I guess God had a funny way of planning things out…_

* * *

She wouldn't stop crying and Ally was beginning to feel frustrated. Damn, was this how Bethany was going to die? She was going to die of starvation? Ally bounced her on her hip and cooed at her. Bethany kept crying. She was hungry, and Ally knew that, but they had no money. She caressed her face and kissed her forehead. "_Everywhere I'm turning_

_Nothing seems complete_

_I stand up and I'm searching_

_For the better part of me_

_I hang my head from sorrow_

_State of humanity_

_I wear it on my shoulders_

_Gotta find the strength in me,"_ she sang softly.

Bethany looked at her curiously and she heard clapping. Ally looked up and saw some man approaching her. Her heart lurched in her throat and she felt paralysed. _Leave Ally, move,_ she thought. He grinned evilly at her and walked closer to her. "I see, you've been evicted, that must suck." Ally didn't look at him, but she heard the sound of snow crunching as he walked away. "I love seeing you struggle. I hope you and that little bitch die."

Ally took a deep breath and turned to walk away. Bethany gripped her neck tightly and giggled cutely. Ally smiled at the song of the giggle and looked up. She was in front of a familiar condo. She gulped and hesitated on walking in, making a decision. She blinked back her tears and shook her head. She couldn't. He had a family now. She didn't want to intrude. And Christmas was in one week, he was probably flying out to see his family in Miami. She turned around and began to walk away. "Ally, is that you?" She turned around and smiled at a redhead. He returned it and walked forward, arms wide open. "I haven't seen you in three weeks. Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded and hugged him, not wanting to leave him hanging. He pulled back and ruffled Bethany soft locks. Ally smiled when Bethany laughed happily. "Hey, Dez, I'm sorry for not calling. I can't afford a… phone," she told him quietly. "Actually, I can't afford anything for that matter."

He frowned and grabbed her chin, tilting it upwards. She smiled falsely at him. "What happened? Maybe we should head up to my apartment." She looked up at him, hesitation in her eyes. "Trish isn't home, she's working today." She nodded and followed him in. "So, what happened?"

* * *

The hot water beat down on her back as she thought of the conversation. She could hardly believe Dez was adamant on keeping her here until she got her life back on track. She took a deep breath, wondering about Bethany. Did she get something to eat already? Was she bathed and clothed in proper clothing? She turned off the shower tap and reached for the towel on the rack. As she was wrapping herself in the dry towel, the door opened and closed. "I'm home! And your best friend has tagged along, too!" someone sang.

Ally's heart raced and she pulled on her undergarments quickly, before struggling into her dirty clothing. She glanced at the pile of clothing Dez left for her. She looked down, searching for a bag. "Why are you home so early?" she heard Dez. "And Austin, you look charming."

Ally's heart pounded violently in her chest. She hadn't seen them in six years. She found a plastic bag and stuffed the clothing inside of it. She stood up quickly and slowly opened the door. Bethany was standing out there, waiting for her. Ally shushed her before she could squeal happily. She picked her up and quietly made her way for the door. "What is in the kitchen that's important?" Austin asked with a hint of boredom.

Dez chuckled and Ally ran the rest of the way to the front door. She picked up hers and Bethany's shoes. "Hmm, that's weird. Bethany was here just a while back… she didn't say anything about being an adventurous child," Dez hummed to himself.

Ally opened the door and prepared to walk out, when someone looked at her with brows raised in surprise. She sucked in a sharp breath and felt herself slowly dying. "Ally Dawson?" she screeched happily.

Ally heard rapid footsteps and pushed back the African-American girl, running down the hall. The girl called her name repeatedly, but Ally opened the stairwell door open and ran through. She raced down the stairs quickly, mentally cursing Dez for choosing the twenty-seventh floor to live on. She heard footsteps after her, and then, someone grabbed her waist and picked her up. "What the hell, Ally! You can't just leave now, you have nowhere to go!" Dez yelled.

She whimpered and held her daughter tightly to her chest. Dez carried her up the stairs, back to his apartment. She felt guilty; she couldn't believe she had tried to run away from them all. They were her old friends, the people that always helped her. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't realized Dez put her down. "Ally, I gave you new clothing. Why are you dressed in those atrocious rags?" he asked.

She snapped her eyes up towards him and he gave her a soft smile. She gulped and looked at the six pair of eyes she felt on her. "Ally, you're here… in NYC?" the African-American girl asked.

A Latina jumped up and stalked quickly towards her. Subconsciously, Ally held Bethany tighter to her and took a few steps back until she hit the door. The Latina smiled and hugged her. Ally looked every else that didn't have a pair of furious brown eyes looking at her. She gulped and the Latina pulled back and the African-American hugged her next. Dez smiled, but frowned, noticing his best friend wasn't moving at all. "Austin…?" he questioned. "Aren't you going to follow Trish and Kira and hug Ally?"

Ally looked at her feet as everyone darted their eyes towards Austin. She thought he wasn't going to say a thing, but when he spoke, it broke her already broken heart. "No."

_I knew it, from then, he was never going to trust me again. Boy… I knew it had to be true. But every time I thought something was true, God twisted it. Oh boy, if I thought I could leave this life – my past life – it was coming back. And this time, I was going to stay._

* * *

'**What the hell?' is probably what you're all thinking… but… I could not help it! I never resist the urge to write. This is going to be more angst-y and more detailed… I guess. Yes, Ally's a single mother with no job, home or anything. Shit like this happens in real life, so I'm going to test this out. This will be a Test Fic, which means if I want to stop writing it, I will. I just want to see how this turns out. I don't own **_**Superwoman**_** by Alicia Keys and if anyone is going to flame this story, go ahead. It's a test fic, but anyone likes it, you'll ruin it for them.**

**R&R**

**HollowedLover1379**

**P.S. Don't mind the title of the book and chapters get longer…**


End file.
